


Red Vs. Blue: The What If Chronicles

by FruitfulMind



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Drabble, my brain likes thinking what if a lot, stop me pls, the what ifs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 19:03:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9562397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FruitfulMind/pseuds/FruitfulMind
Summary: What if Simmons went back in time? What if Donut decided to redecorate the Red base? All these questions and more are answered in this series! (More to be added)





	1. Chapter 1

“Do you ever wonder why we're here?” Grif asked Simmons as they stood over the canyon. The maroon one looked towards the orange one, whom in turn returned the look.

 

“Dude, doesn't this seem like it's happened before?” Simmons asked Grif. It had felt similar, but Simmons didn't really believe in time travel and deja vu... did he?

 

Simmons thoughts began to race, thinking of all the possibilities the new universe could hold. " _Shit. Maybe I do. Fuck, what if what's happened to the Blues is happening to us? Oh GOD don't let me get pregnant, I'd make a **horrible** dad!"_ The more Simmons thought on who would take Tucker's position in this strange universe, the more panicked he became. _"Wait, don't let Grif get pregnant either!"_

 

“Uh... dude, are you okay? You're breathing like really heavily. Do you have asthma or something?” The orange marine asked, prodding the other with the butt of his gun. Grif was starting to get freaked out by Simmons' heavy breathing freak out.

 

And to think, all Grif wanted to do was play a prank of Simmons.


	2. You Will Fear My Laser Face (... Or Not)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if Church's laser face didn't work? What exactly was Agent Washington thinking during those moments? Why am I doing this? These questions (well, most of them) and more, answered in this chapter!

“You will fear my laser face!” The voice shouted, and slowly Agent Washington's world became white.

 

Or well, it was suppose to; nothing really happened after it. The voice had quieted down, and became less threatening, and more frustrated. “Dude, what the heck did you do?!” The voice shouted loudly. Wait, who was he talking to? What was going on? Agent Washington felt he needed a drink – maybe a couple, actually.

 

“Uh... was that suppose to happen?” He asked lowly, regretting the decision to egg on the weirdly orb shaped individual. Could he even call them an individual? Agent Washington didn't know, he didn't even know what was going on. Was it trying to kill him? _Yes._ Did it succeed? _No._ Should he do something to stop it? _Probably._ His hand went from his side, reaching for the gun clip attached as a precaution.

 

The orb shook from left to right – was it trying to mimic the shaking of a head? _Weird._ “ **NO.** Argh, let's... let's try that again. Just... just give me a second, okay? This doesn't happen often, I swear.” It turned away, as if discussing with itself what to do to fix the problem that arose.

 

Agent Washington had the perfect opportunity to shoot it, and took it. But something else caught him off guard, the one thing he wasn't expecting -- more than almost getting obliterated by an metal, orb shaped thing – was to hear a voice coming from behind one of the pillars. But the strangest thing of all was the voice replying, “Bow chicka wow wow!”


End file.
